Taugaran
Taugaran is an El Kadsreian territory in the Philippine Sea next to the Philippines. It is primarily inhabited by El Kadrsreian Filipinos, Taugaraneses, and Filipino people. The official languages are English, Filipino, Taugaranese, Japanese, and Chinese with regional languages are Cebuano, Ilokano, Chavacano, Spanish, and French. It was formerly as province part of Luzon, Philippines. History Prehistoric (1600s-1854) As province of the Philippines (1854-1970) Taugaran was a Philippine province and it's part of Luzon in the Philippines established in 1854 with some of Sentanese and Spanish tribes and accents and inhabited. From early-1940s to mid-1970s, many El Kadsreian, Sentanese, and Vicnoran people immagrated to Taugaran, and some Filipino-Vicnorans and Filipino-Interniots immigrated here. Taugaran was annexed by the Sentanese Empire during World War II. Taugaran was one of the safest, largest, and cleanest Philippine provinces. Vlokozu Union (1970-1989) In February 13, 1970, two years before the Martial Law, the Vlokozu Union acquired Taugaran from the Philippines for US$173 million, despite having a big El Kadsreian population in Taugaran. As the result, it became a territory of Vlokozu Union. In September 21, 1972, Taugaran survived the Martial Law from the Philippines and it wasn’t invaded to protect them. Modern Taugaran (1989-present) After Vlokozu Union was dissolved, it was split up and became an El Kadsreian territory. Taugaran was hit by the 1997 Asian financial crisis, which affected the Philippines, South Korea, Indonesia, Qualicia, Sakaria and Thailand, but the El Kadsreian government managed to help Taugaran recover from the crisis quicker. On December 19, 2002, Taugaran declared independence from El Kadsre, which led to the creation of Taugaranese Republic. The Taugaranese indedendist rally took place on December 22, 2002, but it then ended up in the riot between the indedendist and the police. On December 23, 2002, Amiel Raymond, the revolutionist and activist was arrested, which led to the dissolution of Taugaranese Republic. David Vlokozu stated the Taugaranese independence as "illegal and the act of resistance". The Philippines opposed Taugaranese independence. Communication Most of Taugaran's radio stations are on the FM band. The nation is linked to the El Kadsreian Islands, Philippines, and Sakaria by satellite communications for telephone and television service. Taugaran uses both NTSC and PAL analog television services and both ATSC and DVB-T digital television services. The territory of Taugaran is served by eleven television stations, El TV Kadsre Taugaran on Channel 2, BTV Taugaran on Channel 3, TCTV (Taugaran Commercial Television) on Channel 4 (affiliated with ), TBS (Taugaran Broadcasting System) on Channel 5 (affiliated with GSTV), RNT by RGN on Channel 6, FTV (Filipino Television) on Channel 7 (affiliated with ), ETVKK Taugaran on Channel 8, TPB (Taugaran Public Broadcasting) on Channel 9 (co-owned with El Kadsreian government and ), HBC (Hoganon Broadcasting Corporation) on Channel 10, Light TV on Channel 11 (affiliated with Viva, Inc and ), TNN (Taugaran News Network) on Channel 12 (affiliated with ), BTN (Bayabos Television Network) on Channel 13, ECT (Eagle Central Television) (affiliated with ) on Channel 14, INC TV Taugaran (affiliated with ) on Channel 15, BEAM Taugaran (affiliated with ) on Channel 16, FTV S+A (affiliated with ) on Channel 17, CNN Taugaran on Channel 18, BBT Asia on Channel 19, El TV Kadsre Filipino on Channel 20, ETVKPS on Channel 21, and UNTV Taugaran (affiliated with ) on Channel 22. Local cable providers Sky Taugaran and PlusTV, operating across the island, carries Aubarole, Australia, Canada, El Kadsre, Japan, Kensland, Mahri, Minecraftia, New Zealand, North El Kadsre, Philippines, Qualicia, Sakaria, Screencold and Line, Sentan, South Korea, Vicnora, United Kingdom, and United States TV channels and stations in dual-PAL and NTSC. Fire Services There are three fire stations in Taugaran. * Taugaran Airlines has own fire service. * Hoganon Fire Service * Bayabos Fire Station Railways * BTTUEKN operates bullet trains in the territory. Restaurants The first McDonald’s restaurant was opened at Hoganon Central Market in Hoganon on January 16, 1983. The first Jollibee restaurant was opened on December 6, 1984. Population The population is about of 5,798,631 as of the 2019 estimate. Category:Taugaran Category:El Kadsre Category:Territories Category:Philippines Category:El Kadsreian territories Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:1850s Category:1850s establishments Category:1854 Category:1970 Category:1970s Category:Former Philippine territories Category:English-speaking countries and territories Category:Filipino-speaking countries and territrories